


Welcome To My World

by Fiobri



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Ask Blog, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Questions, Reality Bending, Roleplay, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr: asktheskylarfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri
Summary: "Normal has a different ring to it when your 'normal' includes 'fictional' characters." - Rita Skylar...or an interactive Ask Blog where Asks reveal more about the world of the Skylars. A world fictional characters occasionally visit.(Asks come from here or from theTumblr. )
Relationships: Hitokage | Charmander & Original Female Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 6





	1. *Rita is now available for questions!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Ask Blog! It’s my first time making an Ask Blog, so... tips on what to do and what NOT to do would be appreciated! Here's the link to the [First Post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/639872432783638528/welcome-to-the-ask-blog-this-is-the-first-post). )
> 
> One Rule: Please keep the Asks civil. 
> 
> I won’t put up questions I deem inappropriate (NSFW, too mature themes, spam, excessive swearing). I’ll censor swears to the best of my ability... but please don’t give me too much work. Otherwise, anything goes! 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize a character from a game/anime/book/movie/whatever else fandom I don’t own it.


	2. Rita's Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Rita? Well, here's a little more answers. A little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to know more? Please Ask questions in the comments!
> 
> Link to the [Tumbrl Post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/640090565997936640/ask-blog-character-sheet-please-do-come-ask).


	3. Charmander appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita used rescue! It was very effective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask what you want to know to find out what happens next! ;)
> 
> Link to post [here](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/640291134040621056/eeey-a-charmander-appeared-rita-used-rescue-it)!


	4. Running Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Asks yet... but I got tired of waiting. 
> 
> Tumblr post [here](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/640740740188848128/got-tired-of-waiting-for-asks-so-heres-another).


	5. First Ask!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running around talking to oneself, looking like a crazy person.

**[era-the-witchy-birdkid](https://era-the-witchy-birdkid.tumblr.com/) asked: **

Hello why is their a Charmander

**Rita:** ...Well, there’s a bit more to the job description than that. Unfortunately, I don’t really have all the info. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much first person to ask anything! 
> 
> [Link to post.](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/640849300393459712/hello-why-is-their-a-charmander)


	6. Ask 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running late skews opinions...

**[crazy-fan-of-everything](https://crazy-fan-of-everything.tumblr.com/) asked:**

is it fun being a guide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/640923084138921984/is-it-fun-being-a-guide).


	7. Who else has Visited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita's list of Visitors so far.

**[the-fangirls-world](https://the-fangirls-world.tumblr.com/) asked:**

The charmander is adorable, and certainly unique. What other kinds of visitors have you gotten so far? 

**Rita:** I mean... I can occasionally answer if I whisper, probably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/641000039159922688/the-charmander-is-adorable-and-certainly-unique). 
> 
> Yayyy, I've gotten three Asks! And I very much tried to make the Charmander adorable.


	8. Classic Link's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors? At school? How's THAT work?

**[the-fangirls-world](https://the-fangirls-world.tumblr.com/) asked:**

Oh? How did things go with Link? Also, do you bring all of your visitors to school with you, of so, how does everyone to them?

**Rita:** Makes them visible, that is. As for school, it just started up again so this is a new but anticipated experience. Can you even hear my thoughts? It’s been a while since I’ve talked to you, Voice of Views. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiieee, it’s full of text! And things! Is it even legible? I hope so, it took a long time to draw.
> 
> Here's [The Post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/641025484008931328/oh-how-did-things-go-with-link-also-do-you)!


	9. Class Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita late? Something's fishy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova has joined the story! Good for her! ...Rita is a bit annoyed. 
> 
> [Original Post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/641087710440882176/nova-has-joined-the-story-good-for-her-rita-is)


	10. Nova's Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Nova? Now you know something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Tumblr Post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/641091452761456640/who-is-nova-now-you-know-something-this-is)


	11. *Nova joined the chat

**Anonymous asked:**

So, like, are you the only giude here? Liiike, wherever here is? An, like, if your not, how many of em are you guys?

PS-I, like, love your style. Everythings so cute lookin!

**Nova:** I am HEEEERE!! Talking to YOU! ...Wait.. Rita. 

**Rita:** *mutely shakes head*

**Nova:** IT’S A CUTE CHARMANDER!!! ON YOUR HEAD!

**Rita:** _Stop! You’ll wake him up!_

**Teacher:** Skylar, Tale, quiet down and do your math sheet!

**Rita:** *glares at Nova*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, Nova is now in the conversation. She can hear Asks now too. And see the Charmander... Now you know why Rita didn’t want to tell her just yet.
> 
> Thank you for the compliment! I take liberty in not letting Rita hear it because she’d have Questions for me. Ones I don’t want to answer if I don’t want the fourth wall to break.
> 
> [](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/641100434784878592/so-like-are-you-the-only-giude-here-liiike)


	12. Favorite Visitor

**Anonymous asked:**

Who has been your favorite visitorso far?

**Rita:** ...It’s not _fair_ to pick favorites. 

**Nova:** Oh, come on! Did you or did you not hate Captain Hook? 

**Rita:** I didn’t. _You_ did. 

**Nova:** Fair enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Post here](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/641554665260138496/who-has-been-your-favorite-visitorso-far)


	13. Texting Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post [Here](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/641740417866596352/ayo-is-introduced-and-hes-surprised-theres-a)


	14. Ayo's Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, is Ayo. In a nutshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINK


	15. *Ayo has entered the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link!](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/642516374611230720/15th-post-of-the-ask-blog-and-third-character)


	16. ...Luffy next?

**[era-the-witchy-birdkid](https://era-the-witchy-birdkid.tumblr.com/) asked: **

So what now how does this usually work? And has anyone from One Piece showed up yet, I'd hate to imagine the food bills and repair costs if say Monkey D. Luffy showed up

**Rita:** As for how this usually works, um. What’re they asking, exactly?

**Nova:** *shrug*

**Ayo:** Dunno. They’re right about Monkey D. Luffy being a costly guest, though. You need to figure out how to grab food from other dimensions. 

**Rita:** At least that will be easier then sending Visitors home to the right place and time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ’This’ works just like that. People ask whatever they want to or comment on something, the characters have reactions to it and I- the Author- might answer questions the crew cannot. No, One Piece people haven't shown up yet. 
> 
> As for what the trio is talking about... Yes, you can request what Visitor to have next! ^w^
> 
> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/642593419516166144/so-what-now-how-does-this-usually-work-and-has)


	17. Ember

**[kenKazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenKazaki/pseuds/kenKazaki) asked: **

Hey Rita, what does the sending-them-home thing entail? Are there rules for that?

**Rita:** Guys, we need to get home. School is too long as is. We don’t want an encounter with Dark Storm! 

**Ayo:** Right. Coming. 

**Nova:** How come the youngest of us is the most responsible? 

**Rita:** You refuse to grow up. 

**Nova:** True. 

**Rita:** Oh yeah! Views, there's also Rune Arrays involved in sending people back! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for such a long and colorful comment, kenKazaki! I hope this suffices as a good answer to one of your questions. I'll try to get the next one done within three days. 
> 
> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/642852016768565248/kenkazaki-asked)


	18. What's the harm?

**[kenKazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenKazaki/pseuds/kenKazaki) asked:**

Can visitors harm you or other people if they wanted to? Just wondering since people can't see them so...

**Rita:** I mean, words and belief have authority with the unseen. The world naturally protects those living in it except if the person in question refuses that protection with their words or worldview. 

**Ayo:** Yeah, and when you see you basically become a target. You can only see if you live according to the primary rules of our world... or if a Guide is nearby and makes you see. 

**Nova:** Hey. Stop it with the mumbo jumbo and make sure Charm doesn’t set my hoodie on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the answer to Kazaki's other question. Lol, I've gotten a lot of questions these past few days. It's gonna take a while to get through all of them. Thanks for your part in progressing the story! 
> 
> [Link](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/643010500464148480/kenkazaki-asked)


	19. This Is Normal

**Crystal_Sky asked:**

Be honest, at first you thought Rita was out of her mind when she started this ... multiverse tour guide business-thingy? Do you have any distressing anecdotes from those early days? (like "someday we'll look back and laugh at this or something") 

**Nova:** Rita’s confused face was priceless! 

**Rita:** Was _not!_

 **Ayo:** Nothing too funny comes to mind... Except when Classic Link almost stole every book in our house. 

**Nova:** Luigi jumped so high when he was surprised. Like, he hit your ceiling once! 

**Rita:** Captain Hook took every chance to complain about Dark Storm eating half of his hat. 

**Ayo:** Oh yeah, Hook was rude and hilariously melodramatic. 

**Nova:** I didn’t like him. He threatened to _stab_ Rita. 

**Rita:** He probably won’t be the first. 

**Nova:** *unintelligible grumbling*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/643190238718705664/crystalsky-asked)
> 
> Thanks Crystal for asking, I have to answer one or two more questions before your other ones. Probably. And maybe progress the plot a bit further so they're not stuck walking home forever. XD


	20. Do Visitors Remember?

**[era-the-witchy-birdkid](https://era-the-witchy-birdkid.tumblr.com/) asked:**

*giggles* well If Luffy does show up which if your right he likely will I got a few ideas where and when to get food for him. One of the best would be any of the Hogwarts Feasts the House elves always make more then they need to anyway plus they be happy to help if they knew.

Though I have to wonder do Visiters remember anything when they go home...

* * *

**Ayo:** *groan* Luffy would be even more reckless than me! 

**Nova:** We’d need to keep away from the beach. I don’t want to go diving every time he goes splash. 

**Rita:** How great, inviting yourself to all my quests to get people back home... Not that I really mind. And yes, Visitors definitely remember everything if we don’t make steps to prevent it. Which we won’t without the Visitors’ permission. Or if the Visitor would be a danger to the people we’re sending them back to. 

**Ayo:** Not that it’s easy to alter memories. It’s the hardest way to use Light Energy. Well, except with good Rune Arrays but we’re kinda lacking with those at the moment. Mom is the only one who knows how to use the one we have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to post.](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/643191348004077568/giggles-well-if-luffy-does-show-up-which-if-your)
> 
> First text reply since I’m really swamped by drawing projects. Hope you don’t mind!


	21. Dark Storm

#  [kenKazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenKazaki/pseuds/kenKazaki) asked:

##  **"Who or what is this Dark Storm? ...sounds like a supervillain name, haha."**

**Rita:** ...That thing. _Run!_

**Nova:** We should’ve done that in the first place! 

**Ayo:** No time for lamenting! _Go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/643546081400143872/kenkazaki-asked)
> 
> Bad guy: Spotted. Run, people, run!


	22. Cut Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s a predicament! Cut off from Rita and Ayo’s home. What’ll they do next? Any ideas? 
> 
> [Original post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/644027891472039936/welp-thats-a-predicament-cut-off-from-rita-and)


	23. Scariest Visitor...?

##  [Crystal_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Sky/pseuds/Crystal_Sky) asked:

##  **“Who was the scariest guy that got stuck in your universe?”**

**Nova:** Not the time, Views!

**Charm:** Charmande _eeer!_

**Ayo:** No, no, it’s gonna be alright, Charm! See! Rita’s protecting us. 

**Rita:** _Nnngh..._ Scariest guy? I dunno. But it led to _Dark Storm_ happening! 

***the black hole of a dark mass called Dark Storm twists around their shield and futilely tries to break in, getting shocked off each time***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Two things out at once. Yay! Thanks for the questions. 
> 
> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/644028964855234560/crystalsky-asked)


	24. Can Visitors stay?

# Crystal_Sky asked:

##  **“Can the visitors stay forever or must they return to their own place at the risk of being lost forever in the nothingness between dimensions or something?”**

**Nova:** Nevermind that, how do we get out of this!!

**Ayo:** ...Charm? Do you know how to use Flamethrower? 

**Charm:** Char!

**Rita:** ...Ayo, you’re a genius. Come here, Charm. I’m going to infuse you with Light Energy so your attack doesn’t get erased by Dark Storm. Then, we run through the tunnel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OG Post](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/644438987640127488/crystalsky-asked)


	25. Flamethrower

**Rita:** Good job, Charm! Run the moment I drop my barrier! 

**Ayo & Nova:** Right! 

***The energy field around them fizzles to nothing***

**Rita:** _Now!_

***The group dashes through the dark tunnel that’s edges are sparking with white energy***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/644439529645801472/rita-good-job-charm-run-the-moment-i-drop-my)


	26. *Mina has entered the conversation

**Aunt:** I was so worried! One message after school, then radio silence! Where’s Nova?

**Nova:** Here, Aunt Mina... Sorry, there wasn’t really time. We got ambushed. 

**Aunt:** So long as you’re safe. I’ll pick you up next time, okay? ...Rita, I thought you said ‘Not dangerous’? 

**Rita:** Charm isn’t dangerous! He saved us just now! 

**Aunt:** Oh, my sincerest thanks, Mr. Charm. These children are my life... Which means I _know_ them. Son, have you played with fire again? 

***Ayo and Nova shift guiltily***

**Aunt:** ...Be that as it may, I’d rather remember you got home in one piece than reprimand you for almost burning your eyebrows off. Come along! There’s a fresh batch of cookies in the kitchen. 

**Rita, Ayo & Nova:** You’re the best! 

**Charm:** Charmander! 

**Rita:** Yeah, you can have some. After that, we can look for your home too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/644445546759766016/aunt-i-was-so-worried-one-message-after-school)


	27. Mina Character Sheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/644446117125390336/aunt-minas-character-sheet-first-post-here)
> 
> Phew, last picture of this litany of today.


	28. Changing Timelines

**[era-the-witchy-kid](http://era-the-witchy-birdkid.tumblr.com/) asked: **

"That's so cool! Though if you want to know why I asked about memories, Its because I wanted to know if visiting could change the timeline. *cough*Sabobeingalive*cough* *cough*Acedying*cough sorry something in my throat right them. Lol ;) you right about keeping Luffy from the beach but that is likely going to be easier said than done."

.

 **Mina:** This sounds like a continued conversation I don’t know about. 

**Rita:** *giggles* Yeah, it’s always nice if we can help change something for the better... 

**Nova:** If Luffy ever gets here, we _never_ tell him where the beach is, okay? 

**Mina:** Monkey D. Luffy? One version of him has indeed been here... I think he was the Pirate King of his world. 

**Ayo:** How did you manage? 

**Mina:** Gave him some Light Energy and told him to come find me when he ran out or was ready to go home. 

**Rita:** That’s... irresponsible. 

**Mina:** And leaving two kids alone in a mansion isn’t? I’ve had some tough choices to make, kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LINK](https://asktheskylarfamily.tumblr.com/post/645199117375651840/thats-so-cool-though-if-you-want-to-know-why-i)


End file.
